


Crush

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IM A SINNER, Lev has a crush on Kuroo, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev has a crush on Kuroo, he's a rookie and he thinks the captain is the coolest. And he may or may not think the captain is super hot, too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner... I'm sorry.

Here the Nekoma rookie, Haiba Lev, stands with the biggest blush on his cheeks. Also, there stands his captain, Kuroo Tetsurou, on the court with the hem of his jersey in his teeth. Sweat drips down his perfect abs as his stomach flexes. Lev's eyes wander up to his face where a confident smile is being sported with a wild look in the eyes.

Lev can't take the sight, absolutely can't take it, as he turns and covers his face. A long whine escapes his throat which he's thankful no one heard. Ever since he'd come to Nekoma, he's only improved with Yaku and Kenma. Kuroo did nothing but give the too tall teen a year's worth of sexual frustration with every glance. The number of times Lev has gotten off to the thought of his captain couldn't be counted on both hands but he's felt especially guilty after using a rather innocent picture.

Of course, by now, he's seen the different sides of Kuroo. The side that stuck chopsticks up his nose with Bokuto but also the side that intentionally and unintentionally flirts with every member of this team. Lev feels a sharp pain in his side, he makes a weird noise and looks down to see the libero, Yaku, punched him. "Pay attention, Kuroo has been calling you for the last two minutes. Just cause you're tall doesn't mean you've gotta be an airhead all the time!." he's scolded by the much smaller yet older teen.

Lev would be a liar if he didn't admit that his heart sped up at those words, he shot a sheepish and wobbly smile at his tough friend, "Sorry. I was just... Thinking about something." He rubs the back of his neck and stares at the ground. His gaze doesn't leave the squeaky, shiny floors of the gym even when Kuroo's feet are in sight. Kuroo asks, "What are you looking so down for? Yaku yelled at you again?" Lev nods, unable to speak. Kuroo laughs, "Oh don't get so down about it!," a hand is placed on Lev's arm. Lev looks at the tan, strong hand with rough palms.

He feels extra sensitive, he can feel every wrinkle and callous on the older's hand. His cheeks heat up a little more, his eyes slowly look up to meet Kuroo's smiling face. Kuroo's eyes seem to gleam with hidden mischief, "Stand right here and watch my serve, okay?" Lev nods once again but he thinks, "I won't be able to focus on anything, it's useless, but okay..." Kenma is standing on the side of the net, volleyball in hand. Kuroo steps up to the net but not too close. Kenma takes a deep breath, focusing himself before giving a toss. It's not the world's most perfect set but Lev doesn't miss how quickly Kuroo's eyes lock on to the ball.

They're sharp and unforgiving, sending a shiver up Lev's spine. When he jumps, Lev looks at the powerful muscles in his captain's legs. How smooth and toned his tan thighs are, Lev wants to touch them. Touch, touch, touch them. But he can't. Kuroo's shirt lifts, once again exposing perfect abs and beads of sweat dripping down with no cordination yet they seem to dance. Lev wants to taste that skin, sweet and salty. And there they are, Kuroo's arm. Long, rough, tan and muscular. The flex and his hand smacks the ball just right, sending it flying into the other side of the net. Hitting the ground with a loud thud. Lev swallows hard.

When Kuroo lands and his legs flex again, Lev bites his lip and feels his cock stir. Kuroo turns, "Think you can do that or somethin' like it?" Lev pauses, mind still stuck on the peeks of body he's seen. The same parts that he thinks about at night and then proceeds to dream about. Lev opens his mouth, no words come out. There's silence for a few moments before a quiet, hoarse, "I don't think so..." leaves his pink lips. Kuroo laughs, Lev looks at a red tongue and wants it in his mouth. A mouth that's never kissed anyone before or done anything dirty.

He'd glady lick his captain up and down if asked, but right now, he wants a kiss. A deep, tongue filled kiss. He imagines it and can almost feel Kuroo's hands in his hair and the saliva trailing down his lip. He wipes just in case but finds nothing. Lev has to bite his lip to repress something like a moan that's trying to claw its way out of his throat. His own voice rings in his ears, an inward whine and moan of the older's name. And an imagined response, a gasp before a groan of 'Lev, you're so cute...'

Lev suddenly stands straight up, speaking louder than necessary, "I'm gonna go get something to drink!" Kuroo thinks nothing of it, at least, the rookie hopes so. He runs off, Lev curses under his breath. He's half hard but no one's paying any mind to him so he sits on the bench and chugs water down from his bottle at an inhuman speed. Lev is sitting weird and he hopes no one says anything, his heart is thumping in his chest. He's definitely going to have to do something tonight. 

Kenma comes and sits next to him, pulling his phone out. He texts Hinata, the little one that he likes. His heart slows down and thinking of the little sunshine helps his problem. Only for a little while though before he imagines Hinata looking up at him, face flushed and lips puffy and pink from kissing. Saliva trails down his cheek. Lev feels hot, hot, hot and feels ready to pass out. If this was like one of those games Kenma plays, steam would be coming out of his ears. 

Suddenly, he's sweating. And he's shaking, the strife of being a horny teenager. It feels horrible, horrible. Not enough air can get in his lungs and Lev has big lungs so he needs a lot of air. Lev is dizzy now, too. He balls his hands up into fists, exhaling shakily. "Ke-kenma...," the small boy looks up, "I don't think I can practice anymore..." Lev regrets his words when Kenma's eyes scan him up and down before licking his lips. Lev stares at them, pink and full and wet. Lev shivers again before his eyes glance at Kuroo. Kenma follows his gaze even though Lev didn't want him to. 

Kenma raises an eyebrow, "Why..? Did something happen with Kuroo, perhaps?" Lev thinks, "Yeah, something happened alright... I have a raging boner because of him and I need to go home and take care of it." He lies through his teeth, "No, not particularly, I just...," he swallows, "Don't feel too good." Kenma says, "Tell Kuroo or Yaku." Lev wants to scream, "I can't." Kenma's confusion shows easily on his face and he pouts, lips throwing Lev into even more of a tilly. Lev shifts uncomfortably, moving his arm and Kenma's eyes move too quick.

They see what is meant to be hidden and Lev blushes scarlet while Kenma looks at the floor, face prettily pink. "Uh... Just sit here... And maybe you can practice again in a minute..." Lev nods, eyes misty, he's entirely too embarrassed. Kenma stands up and jogs off. Lev left to sit alone and listen to the squeaking of gym shoes and calls, the smack of the volleyball against palms and the wooden floor. Lev has goosebumps on his arms and his long legs, skin flushed a pretty pink all over. Fingers, elbows, neck, ears, and from looking in the mirrors, probably collarbones, shoulders, chest, hips, knees. Everything, he flushes anywhere his body decides.

Lev feels extremely tired and he's still sweating. Sweating bullets and he's still about to cry. Lev just wants someone to help him and he means that in every way that can be implied. He wants Kuroo to kiss him better. Kiss him all over and bite, too. Leave marks all over while he leaves scratches on tan skin like a bad cat. A spoiled cat ungrateful to his owner. Oh God, why does that turn him on? Lev can rarely ever watch porm or read anything because of embarrasment and his sister could catch him! There's no way he could ever do it so when it comes to kinks or fetishes... Lev is completely in the dark. 

He doesn't know what turns him on or what doesn't so he mentally files that. "My master...," Lev mumbles, enjoying the way it feels on his lips. It makes his skin buzz and sparks in his heart, a warmth pools in his stomach. He puts a long, nimble finger to his lips, wondering if he can feel the buzzing. He can't. "Master, I'm sorry... ," he whispers in a small tone that he's never heard himself do before. "Huh, what'd you say?!," Yaku says and Lev shriek, "Did you hear what I just said?!" Yaku sneers, "Obviously not if I asked what you said, idiot!" Lev sighs in relief, "Nothing important, Yaku. Sorry. I'm just not feeling well, that's all. Don't worry about me!" Yaku shrugs and Lev squeezes his legs shut tighter and sighs.

Time flies before Lev can even think. Before he knows it, they're in the changing room. Lev has his back turned to everyone, scared of everyone seeing his... shame. He keeps glancing over his shoulder, the only thing that's changed is he's removed his shirt.Lev is simply just waiting for everyone to leave. And, not unusually, everyone files out pretty quick. They leave the keys and tell him to lock up, Lev promises to. He sits on the bench, legs open. His erection is straining against his jersey shorts, a little spot of precum having gathered there. Lev reaches out and pokes the head, eliciting a weird noise from his throat. He signs in irritance, just wanting this problem to be done and over with so he can walk home and not have an awkward hug with his sister. Oh, he was dying just at the thought! 

Lev pouts and before he can react, even register what was going on, the door opened. And of course, it had to be Kuroo. Lev yells in surprise, jumping back and almost falling off the bench, "Kuroo!" He notices the way Kuroo is looking at him with a perplexed expression. Suddenly then, the rookie realizes his real problem and shuts his legs, pulling his shirt down. "U-uh, it's not what it looks like, I'm sure whatever you're thinking is wrong!," Lev yells, face completely red and heart pounding from fear and embarrassment. Kuroo raises an eyebrow, "So... You didn't get turned on during practice and you're just waiting to go home..?" Lev pauses, Kuroo said it so nonchalantly it was odd. But, to be brave, Lev swallowed and quietly said, "Oh... Nevermind..." 

Then he asks a question, "What did you come back for..?" Kuroo steps all the way in, sticking a hand in his pocket before pointing to an open locker. A phone rests there. Lev says, "Oh.." A cheshire grin slides onto Kuroo's face, "But~, since I'm here, I'll be a good captain and help you!" Lev goes slack in the jaw, completely, his mind reels and freezes. The words fall from his mouth, "...Huh...? Wha-what do you mean..?" The rookie was almost certain that he was misinterpreting what the other meant, that his horny brain could only come up with dirty thoughts instead of the proper answer. Kuroo shrugs, taking his jacket off, "I'll help you get rid of your boner, obviously." 

Lev tries to remain pure of mind, "I've already tried the dead kitten and grandma thing, I'm pretty sure you can't help... I'll just stay..." He trails off when he finds that Kuroo has shortened their distance considerably, their faces so very close. Kuroo enunciates every word in a way that can only be intentional while Lev watches his lips, and a tongue run over teeth, "Not like that, idiot." Lev can't speak anymore, he freezes, thinking, "This must be a dream or something! There's no way this is actually happening..!" Kuroo cocks his head to the side, lips in a playful pout, "Can I?" Lev also mentally notes that he must have a thing for lips as a shudder rakes through his body, so visible it's embarrassing. Kuroo's breath is tickling his cheek and just barely dusting his ear, it smells like cherries, how ironic. 

He slowly nods, even if it is a dream, he's going to take full advantage of this and ride it until the very end. Kuroo places a hand on his chest, "Scoot over.," he instructs, voice firm. Lev does as told with no hesitation, he scoots until he's at the wall. Kuroo follows him sitting next to him but with his legs on other side of the bench. Kuroo once again directs the younger as he grins, "Sit like me." His voice is smooth, like honey and even deeper than normal. Lev can't help but to shiver again as he obeys the command. He finds he quite likes the sound of that. Lev's cock is standing straight up, Kuroo eyes it through the red and white shorts. He puts a hand on Lev's shoulder, leaning in close. 

Lev can feel hot breath on his neck, goosebumps form there, his cock twitches because that just turns him on even more. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?," Kuroo practically sighs out. Lev can no longer a shred of embarrassment so he answers truthfully and without hesitation, "No... never..." He adverts his gaze, his long, silver eyelashes catch his captain's eye. "I've never done anything really... other than just...," Lev hopes Kuroo catches his drift and he most certainly does. Kuroo looks him up and down, "...Cute." This is when Lev blushes, well, even harder. "Happy to be your first," Kuroo sing songs and places his mouth on the other's. Lev's lips are soft while Kuroo's are rough, inexperienced meets experienced. 

Lev doesn't really know what to so he just tries to follow Kuroo's lead, lips moving sloppily. Kuroo licks his lip, asking for entrance which Lev greedily allows. The other's muscle lathes his own, sliding them together in a way that had sparks under Lev's skin, small but noticeable. The next thing he knew his head was being tipped back, Kuroo's tongue running over the roof of his mouth.

Lev hears a noise that clawed its way out of his throat, it sounds suspiciously like a groan. Then, there's a tongue running along his teeth. He feels a little spit trail down his chin.And his skin felt like it was buzzing and he had butterflies in his stomach accompanied with a pooling warmth. Their tongues began sliding together again, that's when Lev moans, outright moans, "Ahh..." He can feel Kuroo smirk against his lips, but Lev can't help it as he whines and mewls. He can't breathe, dizzy once again, tears start to gather at the corners of his eyes. Kuroo pulls back for just a moment, lathing at the sides of Lev's mouth and nibbling on his bottom lip. Lev is panting, gasping for ear. Kuroo dives right back in.

Lev arches his back, a loud moan gets swallowed up by the other's hungry mouth, the rookie's hips starting to shallowly thrust into the air. He's so desperate for friction, it's ridiculous. It seems as if Kuroo finally wanted to get what he said he would do when a large hand starts rubbing at Lev's erect member. At the sudden contact, Lev breaks the kiss and turns his head away. Moaning loudly like some kind of porn star, but he wouldn't know. He squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep quiet. Kuroo chuckles darkly, moving his mouth to a long, pale and unmarred neck. He sucks hard while his hand wraps around Lev's cock, giving a firm squeeze. 

A muffled noise escapes the taller. Kuroo's hands dance into the other's shorts and then his boxers. He wraps around once more and Lev arches up into the contact, releasing his, now red, lip to let out a loud whine. After that, he dissolves into an absolute mess while Kuroo pumps. He knows his inexperience is showing but he couldn't care less. It feels so good, a stray tear falls down Lev's cheek, as he hiccups. "Ku-Kuroo...," he moans out, voice breaking in his sobbing. Kuroo breathes, "You're so cute, Lev." The supposedly cute one moans again and Kuroo spurs him on, "C'mon, moan for me some more." A whine and a gasp. Kuroo thumbs the head of Lev's cock, Lev wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, digging his nails into fabric.

"I'm gonna... Kuroo..!," Lev throws his head back as he cums all over his captain's hand, his shorts and his stomach. Lev's vision is blurry but he sees Kuroo lick his fingers clean and that turns him on but he's all spent. Panting, he closes his eyes, coming down from his post orgasm high that has his toes curling. His back relaxes, he hadn't even realized it was arched. The fabric of his shorts rub against his overly sensitive member, so sticky. He hears Kuroo say, "See? I fixed it like a good captain should. Now, you can go home to that pretty little sister of yours." Lev scrunches his nose up, muttering, "Please, don't... talk about Alisa... at a time like this." Kuroo just chuckles at this, he grabs a towel and puts it in Lev's lap. 

"Clean up and change, okay?," Kuroo says as if it's after another practice. The rookie nods, always eager to obey his captain. 


End file.
